


The Last Kiss

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Doctor decided that River needed a better last kiss.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer since 2013. It's time it finally gets posted :)

The Doctor couldn’t help, but run from the goodbye kiss. It had been stupid to call it a "first time for everything" when it was beyond obvious that it was very likely River’s last one.

He knew far too little about her outside of the fact that one day he’ll trust her with his best kept secret: His name.

That very thought came back to haunt him once again after they found out just who River was. It was also the moment when he decided to go back to when River had first kissed him. There was one thing he could do for her.

He landed the TARDIS just a hallway over and waited until the past TARDIS had gone before he sauntered over to River.

"I’ve thought about it and figured that I left you with a rather rotten last kiss. Do you care for a second chance at that? A real last kiss and not one like usual that suddenly turned out to be the last?"

"When are you from?"

"I just came from Demon’s Run. We lost baby you and you revealed the truth. You were a cute baby."

River nodded in understanding.

"You hardly know me, yet you trust me. What do you know?"

"I know that one day I’ll trust you with my biggest secret," the Doctor said seriously. After a moment he cheered up and said, "Now, how about that kiss?"

"You are excited."

"I want a good kiss."

"Oh you, come here."

"Your father will kill me if he knew the truth."

"He won’t. She and I won’t let him."

"Well, that’s good to know. He can be damn scary."

"You said you wanted to give me one last kiss. So quit procrastinating!"

Without further prompting he leaned close and kissed her with all the skill and finesse he had acquired throughout the centuries. River certainly seemed to appreciate it as she kept tugging at him, keeping him from pulling back.

"Amazing."

"Thank you."

The Doctor smiled and said, "I look forward to the next time we meet."

"So do I – even if you know me less and less. I fear for the day you won’t know me."

"It’ll be a grand adventure," the Doctor said, trying very hard not to think about the end of it. She lived, if not physically. At least her mind survived.  



End file.
